Relena... Queen Of the World...?
by Kate at State
Summary: Is Relena really the Queen of the World? Maybe. Or Maybe not... Tenchi/Gundam crossover.


Relena... queen of the world? Yea right!  
By: Little Washu and Lady Meranie!  
  
Authors Note: Charlene is Lady Meranie's creation, and is the "alter ego" of Heero, which Washu created by a freak accident. You can read that story here: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=51991  
  
Disclaimer: I own Melanie and Katie. I do not own G-wing or Tenchi.... So there.  
Now on with the story!!!!!  
  
  
Relena: Bow to my feet!  
  
Everyone: ummm... no  
  
Relena: *takes out her sword and cuts off Washu's head. * BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Heero: *Suddenly Heero jumps out and shoots Relena. * HAHAHA...mission...accomplished  
  
*Washu's puppets come out of nowhere* Washu never dies!!!   
BHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!  
  
Relena: Why? Why me? *Dies*  
  
*Washu's puppets* Washu is the coolest person ever! *Puppet #1* yea! Washu is the greatest!!!  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! *Takes a baseball bat and smashes them. * DIE DIE DIE!!!  
  
Washu: Hey!!!!!! Never hurt my puppets!!  
  
*Suddenly Relena is brought back to life. *  
  
Heero: Oh #!*&!!  
  
Everyone: oh %^&*!!  
  
Relena: HA! I am immortal! I shall never die! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Washu: So? I am over 20,000 years old!!  
  
Heero: I am SO glad I never dated her...  
  
Everyone: We're glad too!  
  
Charlene: RELENA!!  
  
Relena haters: We hate Relena!  
  
Heero: Charlene! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? THIS IS MY GREATEST MOMENT!  
  
Charlene: Stop trying to kill her!  
  
Duo: Oh shoot... Heero's female counterpart is supporting Relena...this is going to get ugly!!!  
  
Washu: Oh yea!  
  
*Washu and Duo sit in a press box*  
  
*Washu in microphone*. And here's the fight!  
  
Heero: Charlene, get outa my way!  
  
Charlene: NO!  
  
Washu: Duo, are ready?   
  
Duo: Yea...Charlene doesn't stand a chance though... too bad...she was kinda cute after all...  
  
Audience consisting of Treize, Tenchi, Ryoko, Zechs  
Dorothy, Quatre, Mew, Ash, Misty, etc: FIGHT FIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Washu: DUO!!! Ok, never mind... NOW: THE BATTLE OF THE MILLENIUM:   
HEERO YUY VS. CHARLENE YUY!!  
  
Duo: sorry...*hides his head*  
  
Washu: 'tis ok... *pats duo's head*  
  
Everyone: yippppppeeeee!!!  
  
Heero: *points gun at Charlene* I'm sorry it had to come to this...  
  
Charlene: NO! *Throws Relena into the audience*  
  
Relena: OUCH!  
  
Duo: how uncreative Heero!!  
  
Heero: Points gun at audience* SHUT UP!  
  
Everyone: *scream*  
  
Charlene: HA! I have the Wing Zero! BWHAHAHAHAA!!!  
  
Duo: don't be a retard Heero! Oh... wait... maybe that's too late...  
  
Washu: Well...I think this is it folks...Heero is finally going to turn in his chips!!  
  
Heero: HA! I have.... err...um...RELENA!! *Grabs Relena from audience*  
  
Relena: Now, we shouldn't be fighting  
  
Quatre: that's *MY* line!!  
  
Katie: that's ok, quatre!  
  
Charlene: AHHHHH MY BRAINS!!!  
  
Heero* Grabs Quatre*  
  
Quatre: WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!!  
  
Charlene: *GASP* I CANNOT FIGHT! THEIR WORDS ARE GRABBING   
HOLD OF MY HEAD!  
  
Katie: No!!!!!!!!! You freakin' spandex boy!!!!!!!!!!  
*Katie tackles Heero*  
  
Heero: HEY, I'M NOT HURTING HIM!  
  
Charlene: OWWWW! MY BRAINS!!!  
  
*Person #1* pisst.... is Heero a pacifist?   
  
Heero: I heard that!!!!!!! A LITTLE TOO MUCH PACIFISM FOR YA?  
  
Everyone: yes!!!!  
  
Charlene: NEVER!  
*TAKES A SWING WITH HER GUNDAM, GRABS QUATRE ON ACCIDENT*  
  
QUATRE: EEEEK!!!  
  
Katie: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: OH WELL.AT LEAST THAT WASN'T ME...  
  
Relena: QUATRE! NOOOO!  
  
Katie: you little.... *takes Heero's gun* *points it at Heero*  
  
Heero: HEY!  
  
Charlene: OOPS, WRONG PERSON *DROPS QUATRE*  
  
Katie: Quatre!!!! *Drops gun*  
*QUATRE FALLS ON KATIE*  
  
Quatre: OUCH!  
*GUN GOES OFF*  
  
Katie: ack!  
  
AUDIENCE: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Zechs: HEERO, THE FIGHT IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME...  
  
Heero: WELL...UM.I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW...  
  
CHARLENE: HA! HEERO, YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING!  
  
Wufei: that's *MY* line!!!!!!!  
  
Washu: Zechs! Get out of here!  
  
HEERO: UMMM...I NEED SOMEONE HELPING ME HERE...I choose... RYOKO!!!  
  
CHARLENE: TAKES A STEP FORWARD WITH THE WING ZERO, STEPS ON   
ZECHS* *SQUISH*  
  
Everyone: YIPPPPEEE!!!  
  
Heero: YIIPPEE!!  
  
Washu: ok.... who's next! Oh yea!  
  
RYOKO: HERE YA GO YOU LITTLE BRAT! *Uses HER MAGIC POWERS AGAINST CHARLENE.   
  
Charlene: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'M MELTING!!!!!!!!  
  
HEERO: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
MEW: NO!!  
*USES HIS MAGIC POWERS TO HEAL HER*  
  
RYOKO: OH GEEZ...THAT RAT THING IS GOOOD...  
  
MEW: BLOWS UP ARENA*  
  
*Author's note... if your wondering why we don't put Trowa in any of our stories.... it's because we hate him.... thank you. *  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: AHHHHHHH  
  
Trowa: *Walks in* Hey! What's-  
*CHARLENE STEPS ON HIM WITH WING ZERO*  
*SQUISH*  
  
Katie: we hate you Trowa!  
  
Everyone: yippee!  
  
Relena: HOORAY, A HAPPY ENDING!  
  
Everyone else: WAHOO!  
  
Charlene: TRUCE?  
  
Heero: *SIGH* OH.... OK  
  
Duo: yippee! Now maybe Heero will be nice!!  
  
Relena: AND EVERYONE LOVES ME! I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!!  
*TAKES A CURTSEY*  
  
*Apples and stuff are thrown at her*  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------  
  
Ok, that was it! Please review! Hehhehee! ^_^  



End file.
